Cookware coated with fluoropolymers, especially polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE), has come into widespread use in recent years. Many cooks prefer to use such cookware because of its nonstick properties and because it is so easy to clean.
While cookware of this type is quite durable, the fluoropolymer coating tends to become scratched after extended use because it is somewhat softer than the utensils used to stir and turn the food in the ware.